Destiny
by DarkElements10
Summary: Kairi was destined to be a wielder of the keyblade. She just needs some convincing.


**Destiny**

**By:**

**Riley**

**Summary **** - Kairi was destined to be a wielder of the keyblade. She just needs some convincing.**

* * *

_"And with the dire situation that we're in, I think it's time for you to start training in the ways of becoming a keyblade master."_

Yen Sid's words continued to swirl through Kairi's mind as she walked along the grass outside of the mysterious tower. A light breeze swirled around her, pulling her auburn hair out of her blue eyes as they gazed along the countryside. The hills gently floated amongst the clouds that dotted the magnificent sunset of Twilight Town. Kairi tilted her head back and watched as the scars darted the sky, twinkling at her as if they were winking.

_Maybe they know something I don't, _Kairi thought. She closed her eyes as there was another gust of wind. This time, though, instead of the wind trying to blow her clothes out of place, it enveloped her like a hug. There was a warm, comforting scent accompanying the gentle touch across her skin. Kairi opened her eyes once more. _Am I really able to do this? _The stars continued to gleam as she looked up at the sky. It was so funny how the stars and the sky looked the same, no matter where she went. It was always with her.

Just like her friends were.

_Like they were before they left you on Destiny Islands to fight the darkness…and the heartless…_Kairi turned on her heel as she reached the end of the path and turned around, heading back towards the tower. She could see its point looming in the distance, the light of the glowing railway to her left. It was one of the few places in Twilight Town that the darkness wouldn't reach. Tilting her head back, Kairi admired the crooked tower; with its midnight colored cone-shaped roof festooned with the images of the moon and stars. _They're doing what they had to do…what they've always done…protecting those they care about. Am I strong enough to do that too? Can I really save not only my friends and to help them in battle…can I save other worlds too?_

Kairi could already hear Sora's voice in her head, telling him that he believed in her and that she could handle it. If he could do it, so could she. She could also hear Riku's voice with the slight hesitation. When they were in the Castle That Never Was, he had given her a keyblade, but continued to protect her when Saïx and Xemnas proved to be too strong for them. He had even sounded…off when he returned to Destiny Islands suddenly, giving her the message that Yen Sid wanted to see her.

"Me?" Kairi repeated, blinking in surprise. She brought a hand up to her jaw, gently rubbing it. "Why does he want to see me?"

Riku looked away from her for a moment, his eyes betraying what he was feeling. "He didn't say what for, just that I had to go on a quest to bring you back to him." Kairi moved her hand down to her chest, her mind immediately going to Sora. Would she see him there? Was he OK? Were the worlds in danger once more? She looked at Riku, who had now lifted his gaze and was looking her in the eye. "We can't wait much longer; we have to get going now."

Kairi nodded and followed him as they traveled through portal from Destiny Islands back to Twilight Town. It was a familiar feeling, being there, that she was there for a purpose. Donald and Goofy had been surprised when they saw her follow up the steps behind Riku and entering Yen Sid's office. Mickey had even uttered a gasp of surprise when Riku stepped aside to reveal her from behind him.

She listened attentively as Yen Sid explained his purpose for having her there. She focused on his stern expression, taking in every word, listening with rapt attention. She was to start her keyblade training; to learn how to hold it correctly, how to fight, how to use magic, cast spells, and summon those that could help her. She was to be one of the seven lights that were to combat the thirteen darknesses when the time came.

She listened, but she didn't feel in her heart, completely, that she would be a great asset to them.

_Can I really do this?_

As if it heard her question, her keyblade appeared in her hand. She almost dropped it as the weight suddenly arrived, but became accustomed to it in seconds. The stars seemed to shine brighter now, each and every individual one increasing in luminosity as the seconds passed.

Kairi glanced down at the keyblade in her hand, taking in the intricate design and the way it smoothly curved into her palm. As she turned it this way and that, shards of light from the twinkling stars reflected off the colorful weapon. The array of colors that shone filled her with a renewed sense of hope and determination.

A smile tugged at her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **I was thinking about what Kairi would have thought when the news came to her about learning how to wield a keyblade and be a keyblade master. I may extend this into a story that goes through her properly learning how to use it, but it's a one-shot for now because I wanted to show her insecurities.

I hope you guys like it.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
